


【Y2】撕夜

by ccwzj



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M, Y2, 磁石 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-25
Updated: 2020-04-25
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:21:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23838271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ccwzj/pseuds/ccwzj
Summary: 梗源《火口的两人》有背德有出轨，自主避雷
Relationships: Ninomiya Kazunari/Sakurai Sho
Kudos: 13





	【Y2】撕夜

**Author's Note:**

> 二宫要结婚了，樱井送了他一份礼物，是一本相册。

樱井怀疑自己是最后一个知道二宫结婚的消息的。  
那段时间连日的工作很累，他很早睡下，一觉醒来习惯性地打开手机阅读新闻，看到头版头条眼花了两秒，一时间还以为是自己没睡醒。  
消息盒子炸开，他一个个点过去，因为还有工作，来不及细看便出门了。路上经纪人提醒他作为团员要写comment给二宫，樱井这才想起，手机一溜的消息里，并没有二宫的头像跳出来。  
为了确认他又点开消息列表，在很下面很下面找到二宫，发现最后一次他们交谈，是一周前。  
工作上的事情樱井从来不会出错，这么多年也训练有素，绝不把私人情绪带到工作中。给二宫的新婚留言写得中规中矩，是任谁都挑不出毛病的那种。当天在工作场合碰到二宫，也并无异常地跟大家一同道了新婚快乐。二宫依次道谢，相叶看上去是真的为他开心，还热情地拥抱了。  
樱井维持着礼貌的微笑，跟二宫点头道喜，两个人的眼神在空气中碰上两秒，又迅速移开。  
他并没有多么小气，觉得二宫先他一步结婚有什么不妥，也不是气二宫一点消息都没有透露给他。但尴尬的氛围还是胶着地黏住了空气，樱井灵活的脑子无法处理当下的情境，他不知道还能说什么更合适。  
看上去二宫也不知道。  
于是两个人默契地点了头，又默契地同时避开了眼神。  
后来几天相叶一直趁二宫不在的时候喋喋不休地念叨要送什么礼物给他，樱井左耳听右耳冒，但被念久了，脑海里像能自动循环播放相叶的声音，在某天回家洗完澡后，猛然想起有份东西，是很久前二宫交给他的。  
樱井并不是一个会整理的人，尤其是那种年代久远的物品，早就不记得被收到了哪里。他翻箱倒柜大半天，最后竟然是在厨房储物柜的最里面找到了那本黑色的相册。  
表面落了一层灰，里面的照片因为当时就做过特殊处理，倒没什么泛黄的痕迹。  
那时候自己和二宫都二十出头，做着隐秘的情事，却偏偏想体验被偷窥的刺激感，每一天每一天，都在担心万一暴露怎么办，又享受这种心惊。  
后来二宫主动提出要在性爱过程中拍照，樱井记得非常清楚，当时还染着黄发的二宫赤裸着身体，一手搂住他一手拿着相机，留下了第一张亲吻的照片。  
二宫说，我这么好看，不留点纪念可惜了。  
相册也是二宫做的，扉页的一言是：为了美丽的身体。  
樱井一开始并不知道这本相册的存在，后来的十年里，两个人都各自交往过其他人，有男人也有女人，却一直没能斩断这段关系。有天二宫突然跑来樱井家，只是站在门口，匆匆将这本相册塞给樱井，说希望结束。  
二宫实在是狡猾，嘴上说着要结束，却留下这样一本满是赤裸情欲的东西给樱井。  
有些照片樱井已经不记得是什么时候拍的，但影像留下的疯狂和痴癫却实实在在地提醒着他对方皮肤的温度，和肉体结合的快感。  
斩不断理还乱，要说爱并没有几分真，却又无法断得彻底。  
两个人单独相处的机会太多了，樱井的味道总是淡淡地飘进二宫鼻腔，安全距离一旦消失，从亲吻到做爱完全就是水到渠成的事。  
不要做了，这是最后一次。每回二宫都这样说，下次却还是忍不住先把嘴唇凑过来。  
樱井一度怀疑他们都坏掉了，腐烂处在同一块，坏掉的地方像关联了磁铁的两极，见不到相安无事，一靠近就无法挽回。  
说要结束，却一直没能真正结束，断断续续的，直到二宫结婚，像一把重锤，当机立断地将樱井敲醒了。  
只是相册里的梦还缠绵着，樱井从头翻到尾，好像重新体验了一遍二十岁。

邀请二宫吃饭的樱井在第三次的时候终于成功了。  
再拒绝显得难看，而他们都不是会让关系变得难看的人，至少表面上不会。  
“是有礼物要送你。”樱井说，“太突然了，我也没来得及准备特别精致的。”  
“没关系的，没关系的。”二宫重复了两遍，“不准备也没关系的，谢谢，谢谢。”  
这晚的二宫一直在重复自己说的话，像是在自我肯定一样，一遍说给樱井听，一遍说给自己听。  
樱井给相册做了个还算精致的包装——当然是去店里弄的，他自己可不会做这些。在这方面他的礼数总是很周到，坐得端端正正双手呈给二宫的时候，还真给人一种交付很贵重的东西的感觉。  
二宫也端端正正坐着，恭敬地收下了，仍在不停道谢，甚至还说了道歉的话，“突然宣布也给你添了不少麻烦，真的不用这么费心。”  
“怎么会给我添麻烦呢，是nino自己决定的事情，你都决定好了，我当然只能尊重了，不然不就成了破坏别人家庭的混蛋了吗。”樱井换了个舒服的姿势，撑着下巴看向收下礼物的二宫，说话间敬语用了个十成十，却每句话都带着刺，戳得二宫坐立难安起来。  
他没有接话，也没像往常一样反唇相讥吐槽一番，在樱井看来就是默认了并没有想把这么重要的事情跟其他人商量的意思。  
二宫将礼物放在一边，仍有歉意，给樱井倒了杯酒。  
酒杯都已经送到了嘴边，樱井却不想喝，虽然他没有什么资格职责二宫，或者是怒斥他的决定不对，但平白有股火气窝在心口，盘旋不去。  
樱井将酒杯放下，他并不想就这样沉默地接受二宫虚情假意的道歉。  
“你不打开看看么，礼物。”樱井努努嘴示意。  
“要我现在打开吗？是什么？”二宫颠了颠，还有几分重量。他皱眉看了樱井一眼，并没多做怀疑，就撕开了外面一层华丽的包装纸，打开盒子看到里面东西的瞬间，二宫的动作僵住了。  
他微张着嘴满脸惊讶地看向樱井，只是看到黑色的相册外壳而已，二宫却立刻知道了那里面是什么内容。  
樱井于是明白他都没有忘。  
怎么可能忘。所有的照片，都是当年的二宫一张一张亲自洗出来的，一共有几百张，二宫精挑细选了他认为最漂亮的照片，做了特殊的防氧化处理，制成了这本相册。  
原本他是想自己留存一份作为年少的纪念，后来将它送给樱井的时候也是真的想要以此来结束他们这段不正当关系。  
照片里的两个人当年谁都没有想到，倒了个来回，最后变成这样难以收场的结局。  
“那么惊讶做什么，你不会忘了吧。”  
樱井绕过桌子，坐到二宫身边，隐秘的包厢里他不担心有其他人突然闯进来。  
他帮他拆开了那本相册，翻开扉页，二宫自己写下的一言就那样猝不及防地摊开在两人面前，戳破了一段陈旧的时光，也戳破了本就岌岌可危的桥梁。  
“上次你把它送给我，说要结束，但是没能真的结束。”樱井伸手抚摸着那行字，“这次我将它再送还给你，你收下，我们就当真的结束了。”  
“好的。”二宫只直直盯着自己写下的那行字，“身体”两个字如此刺眼。  
“对不起我真的忘了它的存在了，我会好好保存的。”他又开始重复，“嗯，我会好好保存的。”  
“是真的得好好保存。”樱井靠得更近了一些，覆上了二宫放在身侧攥紧了拳头的手，“别被你老婆发现了，到时候我可解释不清。”  
“不会的，我不会让那种情况发生的。你放心，肯定不会给你添麻烦。”二宫用了一连串敬语，语气客气疏离到像十几年的时光空空做了陪衬。  
“你是打算把它销毁掉吧。”樱井毫不留情地戳破了二宫的小心思，他总是这么敏锐。“倒也没什么不行，只是在销毁之前，不如我们一起再重新看一遍吧。”  
樱井松开了手，将决定权交给二宫。  
只要二宫这时候立刻将相册合上，樱井就决定回到自己的座位上去，也退回到安全关系之外去，今天出了这个门以后，就当全部清零，无所谓亏欠与怀念。  
然而二宫的手停留在相册的扉页页脚，迟迟没有动作，他的手指看上去在用力，将硬纸质的表面都抠出了一道印子。  
樱井没有开口催促他，只是静静等着，等到二宫终于结束了内心的挣扎，拿过了一旁装相册的盒子。  
看着他的动作方向不是翻页，樱井几乎立刻就泄了气，用泄气倒也不太准确，更像是松了一口气。  
他这么多年少有无法抉择的时刻，樱井格外享受将一切攥在手里的感觉。只有这回他在等二宫对这段关系的审判，他拿捏不出结果，只能孤注一掷地下赌注。  
然而二宫却将盒子垫在了相册下面，搁在自己腿上，声音很轻，“那就再看一遍吧。”  
接着他动手翻开了第一页。  
前面多是些亲吻的照片，背景还是当初杂乱的出租屋，大部分上回二宫穿着衣服，樱井穿着裤子，有些是两个人都穿着裤子的，共同赤裸着上身。  
樱井有的在吻他的脸，有的在吻他的脖子，有的是两个人接吻。  
越往后翻裸露的皮肤就越多，二宫渐渐不再穿衣服了，他帮樱井手淫，也跪在他腿间为他口交，还有樱井抱着他的，他坐在樱井胯间，浑身光溜溜的，细瘦的腿盘在樱井腰上，樱井托住他的屁股，亲吻他的胸口。  
再后面是一些近景大头照，多是二宫高潮的表情。有些他在哭，有些他闭着眼睛很享受，还有含着樱井的阴茎拍下的，和脸上沾满精液的照片。  
关于两个人肢体纠缠的部分，二宫真的记不起当初是怎么在只有彼此的情况下，拍出那么有偷窥感的照片的。  
大多是朦胧的剪影，樱井拉开他的双腿进出，将他按在床上操弄，扯着他的胳膊让他上半身都悬空，还有二宫高潮的时候背部弹起的瞬间的抓拍。  
太多太多了，黏腻的肉体，皮肤上晶莹的汗，热度仿佛一点都没有因为时间久远而消退，无比痴狂地沉浸在性爱中的热火，将照片外的人都烧起来。  
接着场景变换，照片里的年轻人已经不能满足于在家中做爱，交欢的背景逐渐变得丰富。有的在厕所，有的在休息室，还有商场的试衣间，和狭窄无人的小巷子。甚至连衣服都来不及完全脱下就迫不及待地互相索取，像野兽标记自己的领地一样，到处都留下他们精液的味道。  
最后多是一些二宫自己的照片，被操得瘫软的身体，身上星星点点溅上两个人的精液，有蜷缩着侧躺的，有屁股翘起来趴着的，还有仰面朝天，全身上下都一览无余的。甚至有些是二宫自己扒开屁股让樱井拍的，画面上空洞地留着一个被操久了还在向外流出液体的合不上的小洞。  
算不上什么意外，相册翻到最后一页，两个人都明显感觉到对方的呼吸粗重了起来。  
二宫保持着腿上摊开相册的姿势不敢动，因为一旦将相册收起，自己胯间的状态便和他无处遁形的羞耻心一样，失去庇护，防线崩塌。  
他同样不敢看樱井，万一樱井也是跟他一样的状态，那今天接下来会发生什么简直是不言而喻。就算只是低着头的现在，二宫深呼吸想要冷静下来，却只不断嗅到樱井身上的味道，好像自己身边的空气都被樱井署了名，他是画地为牢的猎物。  
二宫从以前就怀疑，樱井的香水里是不是掺了什么定向催情剂，不然为什么每当他单独面对樱井的时候，最后都变成这样。  
樱井先动了手，他帮二宫合上相册，想装回盒子里，二宫却及时用胳膊挡着拒绝了他。  
偏偏樱井还明知故问，手指轻飘飘地从他耳郭拂过，“怎么了？nino的耳朵好红。”  
“翔桑……我……”二宫终于将视线从自己腿上移开，他在樱井的眼睛里清晰地看到脸上写满了渴求的自己。  
樱井的眼底也一样像着了火，带着勾子烧向二宫，二宫脑子一热，等再回过神时，两人已经难解难分地吻在了一起。  
十几年岁月带来的唯一成长，是在这样面对彼此欲火焚身的时刻尚存一分理智。  
二宫将手探向樱井胯间的时候，樱井张开手掌同他十指相扣地按回了膝边。  
两人喘着粗气分开嘴唇，二宫皱眉不满，追上去吻，樱井不肯将舌头再伸给他，手指挠挠他的手背询问，“去我家？”  
二宫置若罔闻，急切得一刻也等不了，恨不能立刻骑到他身上去。  
“别这样，你还要结婚呢。”  
闻言二宫呆愣了两秒，自我意识回笼，他上身向后退了些，跟樱井分开一段距离，眼神却仍痴缠着不肯放。  
“最后一次，真的是最后一次。”他的语气近似于恳求了。  
樱井笑了起来，“你自己说这话你说过多少遍了。”  
“这次不一样，不一样的。”二宫的表情好像下一秒就要落下泪来。  
“有什么不一样，你结婚了所以不一样么？”  
他向前爬了两步，凑近樱井，将他的手掌贴在自己胸前心脏的位置，并没有正面回答樱井的问题，反问道，“你不想念我的身体吗？”  
樱井在心里暗骂一句，攥紧二宫的衣服，眼神凶狠到像要直接把二宫撕碎。  
他将外套丢在二宫身上，几乎是连扯带拽地将二宫拖上了他的车，他有一处房子离这边很近，开车不到十分钟的路程，却过得格外煎熬。  
樱井一路都硬着，性器箍在内裤和西裤里，无法释放的感觉另他烦躁不堪。  
二宫坐在他身边，两手抓着安全带，夹紧双腿发出断断续续的呻吟，却不肯看樱井。  
樱井知道他是故意的，故意发出这种声音，像廉价的妓女，却玩欲擒故纵那一招，宁可自己磨红了双腿，也不肯问樱井要一句帮助。  
“别骚了，马上到家就把内裤塞你嘴里。”  
二宫抖了一下，眼神涣散，看上去仿佛因为樱井这句话而直接高潮了。

从玄关到沙发，零零散散丢着樱井的领带，二宫的袜子，衣服在门口就迫不及待地脱光了，二宫的嘴唇一进门就贴了上来，他毫无顾忌地扭着腰求欢，几乎不用樱井费力，自己就将腿盘了上来。  
樱井没用润滑，也没戴套，就那么直挺挺地操了进去，二宫吃痛，却还是柔媚地叫，内壁急切地缠上来，把樱井的骨头都要叫酥。  
可能是太久没用后面做了，二宫几乎在樱井进入的瞬间就敏感地抖着腰射在了衣服下摆，精液渗进布料，后穴绞得很紧，樱井被他夹得头皮发麻，拍着屁股喊他放松。  
“多久没做了？怎么这么紧。”  
二宫爽得说不出话，呜呜嗯嗯像哭一样，眼泪都化作羽毛扫在樱井心口。  
后来樱井在解他衣服的时候才发现二宫已经射过一次，他故意嘲讽二宫，说他像饥渴的援交女，随便操两下就能高潮。  
“没有，我不是……是翔桑、翔桑让我好舒服……”  
樱井听过太多二宫情动时的骚话，却还是会被他尖细的嗓子撩到无法自持。  
他如约将二宫的内裤塞进他嘴里堵住，抱住二宫边操边走向沙发，让他后仰在欧式沙发扶手上，拉高了腿操。  
在跟樱井的性事中二宫向来不会拒绝，哪怕是之前两人玩过捂住嘴的窒息游戏，不到最后一刻他都不会挣扎，任由樱井摆弄。  
这个姿势虽然让他的背悬空一半很难受，二宫被自己的内裤堵住嘴，呜咽着发不出声音，却没有做任何推拒的动作。  
他对樱井足够信任，即使已经决定成为别人的丈夫，情感惯性也让他在性爱中愿意将自己完全交付出去。自己身体的秘密，敏感脆弱的地方，不会有人比樱井更了解了。  
二宫被操得上半身都前移，没一会儿就从扶手上滑了下去，陷进软垫里。  
樱井索性扯着他的脚踝把他拉下沙发，摊在地毯上，自己半跪着，双膝抵开二宫两腿，激烈的交合让二宫的手臂克制不住胡乱摆弄，撞得茶几上的烟灰缸和空酒罐叮叮咣咣落了一地。  
樱井竟忍不住笑了，他笑的时候身体颤动，带着埋在二宫体内的性器也跟着一起颤动。二宫爽得胯部向上挺起，想缓解那股停不下来的颤动惹起的麻痒，又忍不住扭着屁股主动追寻。  
“nino今晚好敏感。”樱井的手从他腰窝一路抚摸到乳头，不出所料胸前两点果然挺立起来，他轻轻用手拨弄，二宫尖着嗓子放大了呻吟声，两只手抱住樱井手腕，却不动作，不知是要他继续还是要他停。  
樱井将二宫拖着胯抱起来，方便吃他的胸口。二宫最受不了这样，仰起头放声浪叫，腰也跟随樱井抽送的频率自己扭动起来，没有刻意追求被操到敏感点，反而是为了缓解龟头每次擦过腺体的疯狂。  
太刺激了，二宫很久没有这样舒爽的性爱，爽到不想射，要把这浓烈的快感再延长一些。  
“别撞那了，我不想射……慢一点、啊哈。”  
他低声恳求，樱井却充耳不闻，反而变本加厉地握住他的腰摇晃起来。  
二宫像风雨中一株幼苗，在樱井的摆弄下颠簸，他不知道樱井要将他带向哪儿，也不知道还有哪儿能去。樱井像潮水一样快要将他吞没，二宫的手无力地抓在樱井手臂上，试图缓解胯下激烈的抽插，他觉得自己的屁股都被操到麻木了，但樱井还在卖力摇晃他的腰，让他哭叫着，不顾一切地向后仰去，精液喷溅得樱井胸膛上到处都是。  
肠道里已经没有什么被注入体液的感觉，仿佛已经习惯了樱井，而樱井射出的东西也像是归属物一样，被屁股大方接纳。  
樱井没有拔出来，反而向里送了送，把精液送进更深处，恨不得二宫的五脏六腑都是他的东西，他被他滋养，他靠他而活。  
二宫累得大腿不断痉挛，但被放在床上的时候，他还是立刻就缠了上来，感觉到自己身体里的东西又硬了，二宫哭红的眼角勾起妩媚的弧度，气息不稳却笑得勾人：“再把我弄坏一点，好想要，想要翔桑彻底操坏我。”  
可能两个人都感觉到这回真的是最后一次，前所未有地疯狂。二宫的身体被操得像盛放的玫瑰，艳红又色情。  
樱井将他的身体折成扭曲的弧度，二宫痛得狠狠咬住嘴唇，下一秒出口的又是放荡的呻吟声。  
他们都不知道最后各射了几回，二宫的小腹又酸又涨，里面灌满了樱井的精液，有一些已经在激烈的交合中漏了出来，更多的留在肚子里，撑起一个小山包。樱井用手去按那里，二宫就会哭着绞紧后穴，小腿乱踢，没两下就绷紧脚背射了出来。  
到后来二宫已经射不出什么东西，阴茎也只能半硬，贴在隆起的小腹上，无法射精也软不下去，一次次只靠后面高潮，双腿间湿漉漉一片不知是樱井的精液还是二宫自己的体液。  
但到最后他都没有喊停，哭得满脸泪痕，身上全都是樱井留下的大大小小的掐痕和咬痕，屁股的洞好像也被过度使用到合不上了，阴茎的小孔因为射得太多，甚至有些红肿。  
彻底地坏掉了，变成樱井一个人的性爱玩具，被他束缚在这张床上也好，二宫不想他离开，不想明天到来。  
樱井最后一次射给他，二宫已经没什么自己的意识，被拍拍脸颊叫醒，也只条件反射地去吻眼前的嘴唇，舌头讨好地探进去，在樱井退出的时候恋恋不舍。  
他迷迷糊糊地被抱去洗澡，坐在马桶上塌下腰让肚子里的东西流出来。  
二宫粘人地要命，不肯让樱井先洗，也不放他去放洗澡水，拽着他个胳膊将樱井拉得跪下来，跟他平视，二宫似乎满意了，小猫唇勾起来，又凑上去叼住樱井的嘴唇吮吸。  
最后在马桶上可能坐了有二十分钟，樱井差点被他撩得又硬了。  
终于把屁股里的东西清理干净，两个人进入浴缸，樱井抱着他，皮肤相贴，二宫舒服得闭上眼睛，过了会儿又扭头去找樱井的嘴唇。  
这次樱井没叫他得逞，把头扭开了，二宫不依不饶，耍起脾气挠他。  
“你这样还怎么结婚？你老婆知道你这么饥渴地求着男人操么？”二宫不答话，翻身跪在浴缸里，捧住樱井的脸亲吻，身体也像得了皮肤依存症，紧紧贴着樱井磨蹭。  
樱井毫不怀疑这会儿即使他说让二宫别结婚了，二宫也只会软软地说好。但他被吻着，几次话到嘴边就被二宫的舌头吃了去，最后无奈地抱着他，在浴室里又做了一次。  
二宫这回全程没有勃起，只靠后面舒服得闭上眼睛小声哼哼，蒸腾的热气将他的脸熏得更红，脑子混乱成浆糊，还没等樱井射出，就缺氧晕了过去。  
樱井从他的身体里退出来，今晚射了太多次，他也有点不想做了。随便洗了下身体，出来的时候阴茎已经软下。  
主卧的床已经不能睡人，满屋子都是精液的味道。樱井把二宫抱到客房，自己去主卧开窗通风，拿手机预约了明天一早来打扫的阿姨。  
他没有跟二宫一起睡。  
樱井从冰箱里拿出啤酒，在厨房的小吧台上，静静地坐了半夜。

二宫再醒来的时候，浑身都像散架了一样，胳膊和腿全都没力气，腰痛得不行。  
他扶着腰起身，不记得昨夜最后做到了什么程度，但疯狂的意识还留着。  
一边感叹果然上了年纪不能再像年轻时一样纵欲，一边推开门，客厅里却空无一人，卧室也早已打扫干净，就像一切都没发生过一样。  
这栋房子除了自己刚刚起床的那床被褥，干净整洁地根本不像有任何人来过。  
二宫转了一圈没发现樱井的身影，留意到餐桌上有一个包装精致的礼盒。  
他知道那是什么。昨天上来的时候太过急切落在了车上，没想到樱井不仅将它拿了上来，还重新做了包装。  
相册旁边是他的手机，上面贴着樱井留下的字条，歪歪扭扭，像是喝醉了写的——  
不好意思擅自接了你的电话，我说你喝醉了被带来我家。冰箱里应该有阿姨做的饭，吃好了就赶紧回去吧。  
祝新婚快乐。  
落款是简单一个“翔”字。  
二宫木然地打开冰箱，将饭菜放进微波炉，却没能吃下去。  
他在闻到汉堡肉被加热散发出的香气时，突然一阵恶心，冲去了厕所。  
厕所也被清理过了，很干净，洗手台上还有新的牙刷和毛巾，是樱井留给他的。  
二宫的反胃感更重，蹲下来抱着马桶吐了个昏天暗地，眼泪都流出来。  
到最后胃里已经吐得没有东西，他靠着马桶坐下，捂住脸一直哭了很久很久。


End file.
